When You Got A Good Thing
by kintsukuroi99
Summary: Kei bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah seseorang bisa jatuh cinta berkali-kali pada orang yang sama. [Tsukki/Yama]
**When You Got A Good Thing**

Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi

.

.

.

.

Bersamaan dengan suara petir yang menggelegar di antara derasnya hujan, Kei merasakan hangat tubuh seseorang di sampingnya.

"…lagi?"

Yamaguchi Tadashi menekankan kening pada pundak Kei, kedua lengannya memeluk pinggang Kei erat-erat. "M-Maaf, Tsukki—" Kalimatnya tak selesai; Yamaguchi sontak bergidik ketika petir kembali bergemuruh dan menciptakan sekelebat cahaya putih yang menerangi ruangan. Pelukannya mengerat. Dan bagi Kei jarak di antara mereka kini sedikit _berbahaya_ ; ia hanya perlu menunduk barang beberapa senti jika ia ingin mengecup puncak kepala Yamaguchi. Tetapi Kei menahan diri sebaik mungkin—alih-alih, ia hanya balas memeluk kepala pemuda itu, memberikan satu-dua usapan pelan di antara helai rambutnya.

"Mau pinjam _headphone_ -ku?"

Yamaguchi menggeleng, dan Kei tak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Kemudian Kei memainkan pensil di tangannya yang bebas, sementara matanya menatap barisan soal matematika pada buku tulisnya. Ia berusaha mengingat-ingat kapan pertama kalinya ia mengetahui rasa takut irasional Yamaguchi terhadap petir, namun lagi-lagi ia gagal, karena persahabatan mereka nyatanya telah menciptakan akumulasi memori yang terlalu banyak, terlalu melimpah. Mungkin ketika mereka berumur dua belas? Atau sebelas? Kei mengerutkan kening, tahu betul bahwa ia mulai kesulitan berkonsentrasi sekarang. Terutama ketika napas Yamaguchi terasa hangat sekali saat menerpa kulit lehernya. Ada alarm yang sekarang berdengung secara imajinatif dalam benaknya; Kei hanya bisa berharap detak jantungnya tak terdengar.

"Aku kenal bocah berumur lima tahun yang lebih berani darimu." Kei bergumam setelah beberapa saat, lantas tersenyum timpang. "Yang benar saja. Sampai sekarang pun masih _petir_ , Yamaguchi?"

"Tsukki." Ada protes terselubung yang tercantum pada nada bicara Yamaguchi. Tanpa perlu melihat, Kei tahu Yamaguchi sedang mengerutkan kening, dengan bibir yang agak mengerucut. "Setidaknya aku tidak takut laba-laba seperti—mmph!"

"…diamlah." Kei melepaskan telapak tangannya dari bibir Yamaguchi setelah tiga detik.

"Maaf, Tsukki!"

Keningnya berkerut lagi ketika ia mendapati bahwa tak ada sedikit pun rasa bersalah pada seruan riang Yamaguchi barusan, tetapi satu-satunya yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang hanyalah tersenyum. Ada yang terasa menghangat di balik pipinya, dan jelas semua itu bukan campur tangan cuaca, karena hujan di luar sana masih sama lebat dengan beberapa jam lalu, sementara angin dingin terasa sebeku es ketika berhembus masuk dari celah jendela.

"Tsu-Tsukishima- _kun_ …"

Saat itulah, Kei kembali teringat dengan fakta bahwa ia dan Yamaguchi bukannya sedang berduaan saja di sana.

.

.

.

"…uh." Kei berusaha nampak abai, dan kemudian ia memalingkan wajah ketika Yamaguchi perlahan melepaskan pelukan dari pinggangnya. Ia kini menajamkan perhatiannya lagi, kembali menekuni barisan soal di atas buku tulisnya, tetapi bersamaan dengan itu ia bisa merasakan tiga pasang mata sedang menatapnya dengan sangat khusyuk.

"Apa?"

"B-Bukan apa-apa, Tsukishima- _kun_! Y-Ya kan, Hinata? Kageyama- _kun_?"

Hinata, berwajah pucat di samping Yachi, kini memeluk dirinya sendiri seolah temperatur ruangan mendadak turun drastis. "…o-orang itu—Tsukishima… ternyata bisa tersenyum juga… menakutkan…"

Kageyama mengerutkan kening dalam-dalam, kedua tangannya bersidekap depan dada dan kepalanya mengangguk-angguk. "Dia benar-benar manusia."

Senyum Kei berkedut di salah satu sudut bibir, tatapannya menajam menjadi delikan penuh peringatan. "Tolong beritahu jam berapa tepatnya aku bisa mengusir kalian dari sini."

.

.

.

Kegiatan belajar bersama setiap akhir pekan ini sama sekali bukan ide Kei, itu sudah jelas.

Yamaguchi lah yang berkata bahwa belajar bersama merupakan gagasan brilian, terutama karena mereka berlima kini sudah sama-sama kelas dua SMA dan hanya satu tahun jauhnya dari neraka bernama _Kelas Tiga_. Rumah Kei menjadi satu-satunya pilihan karena terletak paling dekat dengan sekolah, dan karena ia tidak pernah bisa menolak apapun permintaan Yamaguchi, maka sejak awal musim semi kemarin Kei harus merelakan satu harinya dibajak oleh… _orang-orang ini_. Satu hari yang selalu terasa menjengkelkan, karena ketika itu urat kesabarannya terus-menerus diuji lewat berbagai metode. Oh, Yachi barangkali memang bukan masalah, tetapi lain kasus dengan Hinata dan Kageyama. Kei curiga nilainya lah yang akan turun pelan-pelan, karena bagaimanapun ia masih merasa kebodohan dua makhluk bersel otak tunggal itu bisa menular lewat udara.

"I-Itu! Yang barusan… Sama sekali bukan… apa-apa." Yamaguchi memberi pembelaan yang lemah, wajah merah padam, dua telapak tangannya dikibaskan panik. "Aku—aku hanya sedikit takut dengan petir dan Tsukki—uh. Begitulah. Sama sekali bukan apa-apa…"

"Memang bukan apa-apa." Kei menyetujui, menghindari kontak mata dengan siapapun. Lagipula sekarang bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk membahas topik yang tak ada korelasinya dengan integral dan turunan, ia pikir. "Berapa soal yang sudah selesai?" Matanya jemu ketika ia pada akhirnya menatap Hinata dan Kageyama bergantian. Kei berharap mereka telah membuat kemajuan yang signifikan, karena ia sama sekali tak menyukai ide untuk lebih lama menghabiskan waktu bersama keduanya dalam satu ruangan yang sama.

"Berisik, Tsukishima! Sebentar lagi!" Hinata memberi tatapan sengit, sementara Kageyama menggerutu tak jelas sambil berkutat kembali dengan soal di bukunya. Kei cukup takjub belum ada satupun dari mereka yang mengeluarkan asap dari lubang telinga, mengingat sesi belajar bersama ini telah dimulai sejak dua jam yang lalu.

"A-Aku bisa bantu ajari Hinata dan Kageyama- _kun_!" Yachi mengepalkan kedua tangannya, penuh determinasi. "Jadi Tsukishima- _kun_ jangan khawatir, aku tidak akan mengganggumu dan Yamaguchi- _kun_!"

"…"

"Yachi- _san_?!" Yamaguchi tergagap, dan Kei tak tahu mana yang lebih baik, untuk menertawakan reaksi berlebihan Yamaguchi atau merutuki makna tersirat yang barusan diucapkan Yachi. "Tsukki dan aku—"

"…sudahlah." Kei menghela napas, memotong ucapan Yamaguchi—sebab ia tahu bahwa jika ia membiarkan Yamaguchi dan Yachi saling menukar kepanikan, maka itu tidak akan ada habisnya. "Kalian ingat, kan, kalau kelas besok dimulai pukul delapan pagi?" Lantas ia mengerling tumpukan buku cetak di tengah-tengah meja, juga soal-soal yang belum diselesaikan di atas bukunya sendiri. Nada bicaranya mulai masam ketika ia menyadari bahwa sesi belajar ini akan berakhir lebih larut dari biasanya. "Dan tes matematika pukul sembilan tiga puluh. Jangan buang-buang waktu lagi."

"B-Baiklah!" Membentuk koor serempak, Yamaguchi dan Yachi menegakkan punggung seraya sama-sama memberi hormat dengan sebelah tangan—dan diam-diam Kei menghembuskan napas lega, tahu bahwa untuk sementara mereka takkan membahas apa yang terjadi barusan.

.

.

.

"Tidak usah dibangunkan."

"Yamaguchi- _kun_ pasti… kelelahan, ya." Yachi memberi senyuman tipis, menganggukkan kepala atas permintaan Kei. Mata si gadis memicing penuh perhatian ketika ia menatap Yamaguchi yang terlelap di atas meja: dua lengan pemuda itu menyangga salah satu sisi pipinya, rambutnya jatuh menutupi sebagian wajah, kelihatan begitu damai dengan kedua kelopak mata tertutup rapat—mungkin sedang tidak memimpikan apapun.

"Kemarin dia tidur terlalu larut." Kei menjawab singkat, sebelah tangannya menopang dagu ketika ia ikut mengamati pemuda itu.

"Hee? Yamaguchi kemarin begadang? Dia sering belajar sampai larut malam?" Hinata mengerjap, takjub.

"Main _game_." Sebagai penutup jawabannya, Kei mendengus. "Sayang sekali, dia tidak serajin yang kau bayangkan."

Lantas Kei beranjak. Ia berdiri di samping Yamaguchi, kemudian mulai membereskan buku-buku milik pemuda itu; pensil dan penghapus dimasukkan ke dalam kotak pensil, buku catatan ditutup dan ditumpuk rapi. Tetapi hal yang paling merepotkan, pikirnya, sama sekali bukan semua itu. Kei menarik napas dalam-dalam ketika ia melingkarkan satu lengan pada pundak Tadashi, sementara satu lengannya lagi menyangga kedua kaki pemuda itu—dan setelah tiga hitungan dalam hati, ia menegakkan punggung, mengangkat Yamaguchi lewat satu gerakan hati-hati. Pemuda itu hanya beringsut sedikit dalam gendongannya, tak terusik dari tidur, kendati wajahnya kini terbenam di ceruk bahu Kei.

"Payah." Kei berkomentar dalam gumaman yang hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri, agak menunduk untuk menyembunyikan senyuman samarnya. Kemudian tanpa membuang-buang waktu ia melangkah, membaringkan Yamaguchi di atas tempat tidurnya dengan perlahan. Ada saat ketika ia hanya menatap sosok pemuda itu tanpa melakukan apapun, termenung tanpa alasan, meski setelahnya Kei segera mengambil selimut dari lemari kecil yang ada di sudut kamarnya. Ia bentangkan selimut itu di atas kasur untuk menyelimuti Yamaguchi hingga ke pinggang.

Tangannya sedang menyampirkan helai rambut Yamaguchi yang menjuntai menutupi sebelah mata, ketika ia merasakan tiga pasang tatapan mata menusuk punggungnya.

Ketika itu, Kei tak sempat menyembunyikan rona merah yang mendadak terasa menyengat di balik pipi.

.

.

.

"Ah, ya, Tadashi di rumahku." Kei menekankan ponsel ke salah satu telinga, lalu membiarkan dirinya tertawa sebentar ketika mendengar suara di balik telepon. "Tertidur. Seperti biasa, _okaasan_."

" _Maaf ya, Kei-kun, pasti Tadashi merepotkanmu terus…"_ Ibu Yamaguchi ikut tertawa di balik telepon, tawa lembut yang entah mengapa membuat ia teringat dengan Yamaguchi. _"Sudah larut, kau keberatan jika Tadashi—"_

"Tidak apa-apa." Kei memotong, matanya secara reflek melirik jam dinding di sudut kamar. "Dia bisa menginap di sini."

" _Benar-benar tidak apa-apa?"_

Kei mengangkat bahu walau ia tahu Yamaguchi- _san_ tak bisa melihatnya. "Bukan pertama kalinya ia tertidur _tak sengaja_ di sini."

Yamaguchi- _san_ tertawa lagi. _"Baiklah, baiklah. Terima kasih, kalau begitu. Omong-omong, kapan kau mampir lagi ke sini?"_

"Uh, entahlah." Kei mengusap pelan belakang tengkuknya. "Mungkin besok malam? Sekalian mengambil jaketku yang tertinggal di sana."

" _Oh, jaket merah itu? Sudah kucucikan tadi pagi, jadi besok pasti sudah kering."_

"Terima kasih, _okaasan_." Tanpa sadar Kei tersenyum tipis. "Maaf, lagi-lagi merepotkan."

" _Sudah kubilang berkali-kali dari dulu, bukan? Aku sudah menganggap Kei-kun seperti anakku sendiri."_ Kei tertunduk, pipinya lagi-lagi menghangat, rasanya malu sekaligus nyaman dalam satu waktu sekaligus. _"Terima kasih sudah menjaga Tadashi, sampai hari ini."_

Dan Kei berusaha mengabaikan pikiran bahwa kata-kata Yamaguchi- _san_ barusan terdengar agak berlebihan, memberi kesan seolah Yamaguchi- _san_ menganggap ia dan Yamaguchi lebih dari sekadar teman baik semata. Maka ia mengakhiri telepon itu dengan ujaran yang agak terbata, lantas memandang layar ponselnya lama-lama, melamunkan banyak hal. Hanya saja, umur dari kesenyapan yang terasa damai itu terlampau singkat; Kei mendongak dan ia kini berhadapan langsung dengan… _entahlah_ , ia tak sepenuhnya mengerti arti dari picingan mata Kageyama Tobio.

"…apa?"

" _Okaasan_ …" Kageyama bergumam dalam keseriusan yang ganjil, matanya menatap Kei lekat-lekat, dan Kei yakin betul tatapan Kageyama bisa melubangi kulitnya jika bertahan terlalu lama.

"… _okaasan_ …" Hinata mengulang di samping Kageyama,

Kei berdeham. Ia baru menyadari maksud dari picingan mata curiga Hinata dan Kageyama. "Itu—bukan…"

"Y-Ya! Benar! Itu sama sekali bukan—sama sekali bukan apa-apa kan, Tsukishima- _kun_?!" Yachi Hitoka, seolah bisa mengendus rasa tak aman dalam diri Kei, buru-buru menyela seraya melambaikan kedua tangan. "Tapi tidak kusangka kau m-manis sekali, memanggil ibu Yamaguchi dengan ' _okaasan_ '. Seperti—a-ah! Seperti pasangan yang baru saja menikah!"

Di luar sana, suara jangkrik membentuk nyanyian satu-nada yang berbaur bersama desir angin dan dekut burung hantu. Hinata menelan ludah dalam diam, Kageyama terpaku di tempat seakan-akan sedang menyaksikan bagian penghujung dari film horor, momen ketika si protagonis pada akhirnya berjumpa dengan hantu berwajah mengerikan yang selama ini menguntit di belakang bayangannya.

Kei menyadari ia tak bisa mengatakan apa-apa untuk membela diri, atau untuk sekadar melempar komentar sinis atas ekspresi konyol di wajah ketiga temannya itu. Lagi-lagi warna merah di wajah Kei telah mendului segalanya, menyebar hingga ke ujung telinga.

.

.

.

Mereka bertiga pulang pada pukul sembilan malam. Kei merasa beban terangkat seketika dari kedua pundaknya, seakan ia baru merampungkan kerja rodi membangun kuil sepuluh tingkat. Dirapikannya buku-bukunya yang masih terbuka di atas meja, kemudian ia menumpuk lima bantal duduk yang tercecer berantakan di karpet. Dan lima menit setelah ia selesai membereskan sia-sisa kekacauan dalam kamarnya, Kei menoleh, teralihkan oleh suara gemerisik pelan di atas kasur. Yamaguchi menatapnya dengan kelopak mata yang masih separuh terbuka akibat kantuk yang belum menyingkir.

"Hei."

"Hei, Tsukki." Yamaguchi tersenyum canggung. Pemuda itu mengulurkan tangan, masih berbaring menyamping ketika Kei mendekat ke sisi tempat tidur. "Harusnya kau membangunkanku waktu aku ketiduran."

"Tukang tidur." Kei menyambut tangan Yamaguchi, menggenggamnya perlahan, menjalinkan jari-jari mereka. Kemudian ia duduk bersila di karpet tepat di samping tempat tidurnya sendiri, menyeringai mengejek pada Yamaguchi. "Aku tidak mau mendengar kau menangis, kalau-kalau nilai tesmu besok di bawah rata-rata."

"…a-aku bisa belajar nanti malam."

"Seingatku, sekarang _sudah_ malam." Kei menatap rambut berantakan Yamaguchi, merasakan urgensi untuk merapikannya. "Siapa yang memintamu begadang kemarin malam?"

"Ujar Tsukishima Kei, yang setiap hari tidur larut hanya demi berkeliaran di wikipedia." Kali ini Yamaguchi yang ganti tersenyum agak meledek, walau matanya menyeberangkan sorot lembut ketika menatap Kei. "Tidak sehat, kau tahu."

"Ingatkan aku tiap hari, kalau begitu."

"Kapan aku _tidak_ mengingatkanmu?"

Atas ujaran itu, Kei tertawa pelan. "Malam ini, kau bisa mengingatkanku langsung."

Yamaguchi mengerjap, tak paham. "Malam ini?"

"Ibumu menelepon tadi." Kei mengangkat bahu. "Kubilang, kau boleh menginap di sini."

"Memangnya kau siapa. Manajerku?" Senyum Yamaguchi melebar, tangannya meremas jemari Kei, menggenggam erat. "Lalu Hinata dan yang lain…?"

"Sudah pulang, tentu saja. Kau pikir aku mau menahan mereka di sini terlalu lama?" Terang-terangan, Kei meloloskan dengusan, masih merasa sebagian besar energinya tersedot untuk berbagai macam hal tak penting hari ini.

"Nilai Hinata dan Kageyama membaik setelah beberapa kali belajar bersama dengan kita." Yamaguchi tahu-tahu berujar pelan, senyum bertahan di wajahnya. "Berkat Tsukki."

Kei berpaling dari Yamaguchi, merengut sedikit, sebelah tangannya membenarkan posisi kacamata. "Dan mungkin nilai-nilaiku akan turun di tes selanjutnya. Kebodohan mereka bisa _berpindah_ , Tadashi."

"Mana mungkin, Tsukki." Yamaguchi tertawa hingga bahunya berguncang, sementara jari-jari di tangannya memainkan jemari Kei tanpa sadar. "Kukira kau sudah imun dengan mereka."

"Sepuluh tahun lagi." Kei menyelesaikan kalimat Yamaguchi, nyaris reflek, dan rasanya sulit untuk tidak ikut tertawa dengan pemuda itu. Namun lagi-lagi Kei menahan diri; ia hanya berdeham, menatap jari-jemari mereka yang masih bertaut.

"…tadi, mereka menganggapku—aneh."

"Hm?" Tertarik dengan topik baru itu, Yamaguchi agak mendongak untuk menatap Kei lekat-lekat. Kei merasakan wajahnya sedikit memanas lagi.

"Kau, dan aku." Ia berujar dengan canggung, merasa otaknya sedang tak terlalu sinkron dengan lidah. "Apa kita… sejelas itu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Mereka menatapku dengan ekspresi aneh, waktu aku menggendongmu ke tempat tidur. Juga waktu aku memanggil Yamaguchi- _san_ dengan ' _okaasan_ '. Apa menurutmu, mereka tahu?" _Tentang kita_ , Kei sengaja tak menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Seharusnya Yamaguchi mengerti—

Sayang, sayang sekali, pertentangan dalam pikirannya disela lagi oleh tawa. Yamaguchi Tadashi sontak terbahak-bahak di atas kasur, masih berbaring menyamping namun sebelah tangannya yang bebas kini memeluk perut sendiri. Begitu pulih dari keterkejutannya, darah Kei terasa terpanggang di balik pipi—wajah si _middle blocker_ seketika memerah. Ia tak tahu harus merasa jengkel atau malu akibat reaksi yang berada di luar perkiraannya itu.

"…diamlah, Yamaguchi."

"M-Maaf, Tsukki!" Pada akhirnya Yamaguchi berhasil berkata-kata di sela-sela tawa, walau seraya menyeka air mata di ujung matanya. "Aku hanya—hanya—pfft…"

Butuh waktu kira-kira dua menit penuh sampai Yamaguchi berhasil menghentikan tawanya. Alis Kei bertaut hingga lipatan di keningnya bertambah, namun ia tak melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka—sementara Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi mempertahankan cengiran lebar di wajah, membuat kedua mata pemuda itu menyipit akibat senyum.

"Maaf, tapi _kau_ memang sejelas itu, Kei."

"Apanya?"

"Tidak ada _teman biasa_ yang mau-maunya menggendong temannya ke kasur." Yamaguchi kini ganti menatap tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam. "Harusnya, kau tidak usah menggendongku segala."

"Tidur di meja hanya akan membuat lehermu pegal besok." Kei menjawab, nyaris otomatis, kedua alisnya makin bertaut.

"…kan." Yamaguchi tertawa lagi meski kali ini lebih pelan. Senyum pemuda itu lantas melembut, memberi efek yang familiar pada diri Kei. Sekawanan kupu-kupu seperti tengah memberontak di dasar perutnya—membuat Kei bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah seseorang bisa jatuh cinta berkali-kali pada orang yang sama, sebab detak jantungnya kini membentuk tempo yang tak teratur di balik tulang rusuk.

"Jadi, mereka tahu." Dengan gumaman ragu, setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Kei menyimpulkan.

Dan Yamaguchi mengangguk, mengulurkan satu tangan untuk mengusap pelan sisi wajah Kei. "Mereka tahu, bahwa Tsukki menyukaiku—sangat, sangat menyukaiku."

Kei menggerutu kendati wajahnya kembali memanas. "…percaya diri sekali."

Kemudian, setelah tertawa, Yamaguchi menegakkan punggung sedikit; ia membiarkan Kei mendekat untuk menciumnya.

.

.

 **end**

.

.

 **a/n:** H-Halo (sembunyi di balik dinding) saya datang lagi sambil bawa fic Tsukkiyama nih /PLAK/ masih ingin nulis fluff Tsukkiyama, sekaligus pengen masok yang banyak buat fandom… jangan bosan ya, hehehe. Judul fic © Lady Antebellum, btw. Terima kasih telah membaca, ditunggu kritik/saran/komentarnya~ :''D


End file.
